Embodiments of the inventive concept provide a method of fabricating a memory device, and more particularly, provide a method of fabricating a nonvolatile variable resistive memory device.
A variable resistive memory device may include a cell region in which data may be stored and read therefrom and a dummy region disposed around the cell region. Both the cell region and the dummy region may include memory cells, each memory cell including a diode and a variable resistor. The memory cells included in the dummy region may operate independently of the memory cells in the cell region. However, leakage currents that may occur in the memory cells in the dummy region may affect operations of the memory cells of the cell region. Accordingly, various techniques for preventing the memory cells of the cell region from being affected by the memory cells of the dummy region have been proposed.